


Powederpuff

by nothing_is_beautiful_and_true



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Football Jargon, Gilgamesh does Gilgamesh things, Hand Jobs, Humor, I have no idea what this is but I loved writing it, Illya is a precious cinnamon roll, Oral Sex, Rin is a Winner, Rin thinks she's in the Superbowl, Romance, Saber makes for a garbage rival, Shirou is dumb, Sports Drama, These tags are out of control, basically crack, everyone else just wants a free tshirt, only not all that secret, secret makeout sessions!, she gets results you stupid chief, teenage hormones run wild, teeth rotting fluff, there are no secrets in high school people, why is this so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_is_beautiful_and_true/pseuds/nothing_is_beautiful_and_true
Summary: It's not just a game, it's life or death.Just kidding, it's mostly stupid shit and some smut.





	Powederpuff

**Author's Note:**

> I've been craving a good, juicy high school fic. So I finally got inspiration for one and wrote it myself. It's pretty fucking stupid, not going to lie, but goddamn if I didn't have fun. I was very perfunct with the editing, because it got way longer than I expected and I got super lazy, lol.
> 
> For the sake of context, and because I doubt this is something other people in the world do, powderpuff football is just a bunch of girls getting together to play a couple games of non-competitive football in America. It's usually a school sponsored event. It's also really dumb, which makes it perfect for this fic.

_"Serious sport is war minus the shooting."_

  
Arturia preferred to eat lunch in the band room. It was quiet and the teacher, an elderly gentleman, provided good company. One day, as she bit into her sandwich, Rin Tohsaka appeared.  
  
"Saber!" Rin stood before her, arms crossed, a woman on a mission. Arturia slowly, and somewhat regretfully, set her sandwich back down on her tray. "I heard you agreed to play on Illya's powderpuff team!"  
  
"I did," Arturia said. Rin stamped her foot and huffed.  
  
"Unbelievable. I asked you weeks ago, and you told me you had 'no intention of playing uncouth American handegg!'" Rin spat out the final sentence in a rush, face as red as her shirt, and took a deep breath afterward.  
  
"Well, I didn't say it quite like that." Arturia frowned. "And it seemed important to Illya, so I changed my mind."  
  
It was well known around the school that Arturia played soccer with a competitive boys team. She was the most gifted female athlete there.  
  
(Although Rin disagreed with this assessment.)  
  
"It's important to me, too," Rin said loudly. "I'm planning on winning the competition all four years in a row! I have to keep the streak alive! My honor and reputation is on the line! I  _need_  all the best players on my team. I had a plan for enticing you over and everything. Shirou was coerced -- I mean he agreed to coach!"  
  
"I have no idea what you mean by that." Arturia's cheeks reddened a little and then she coughed. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I gave Illya my word."    
  
Rin glowered. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Saber. I respect you. But for the next month, we're rivals. I will show no mercy."  
  
Rin backed up, refusing to turn around, almost tripping over a music stand in the process. She gestured, pointing two fingers at her eyes and then at Arturia. For someone considered by many to be a prim honor student, Rin was often utterly ridiculous.  
  
After Rin left, Arturia picked up her sandwich and resumed eating. The band teacher exited his office, holding two steaming cups of tea. She accepted the gift with a polite 'thank you'.  
  
"You know," he said. "Every time I think I understand how teenagers work, they prove me wrong."  
  
Arturia chuckled. Still, she found herself looking forward to the event more than before. She enjoyed good, healthy competition.   
  
...  
  
She stood with Illya on the practice field. Half of the team showed up too, although most either texted on their phones, gossiped about the school day, or complained about teachers. Some even managed to perform all three simultaneously.  
  
"What do you think?" Illya asked, a bit nervous. "Rin kind of... snapped up most of the talent. She can be really weird sometimes, you know."  
  
Arturia knew most of the girls. While nice enough people, she would not have pegged them for athletic types.  
  
"I think," Arturia said, ever the diplomat, "we should start practicing right away. Where's our coach?"  
  
A guy from the football team assisted in running practices. Illya brightened.  
  
"No clue. But you'll never believe who volunteered," she said, enthusiastic. "Between him and you, we might actually stand a chance of not getting totally destroyed!"  
  
"Who is it?" Arturia asked, intrigued.  
  
"Wait and see." Illya grinned. "Thanks for helping, Saber. It's real nice of you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Arturia shrugged.  
  
Meanwhile, the opposing teams trickled in. They all shared the same space. Rin's group wore identical outfits, everyone showing up at once. It was rather impressive.

Rin herself looked indignant that Arturia arrived before her. Shirou accompanied them, and he smiled at Arturia when they made eye contact. She smiled back, shyly, trying not to blush.

Their 'coach' (and half their team) still hadn't shown. Arturia ended up starting practice, dividing everyone into partners. Illya tossed a football at Arturia. 

She missed by a large margin. Suppressing a sigh, Arturia walked over, picked it up, and threw the football back at Illya. She fumbled it.

"Sorry!" Illya looked embarrassed.

"You'll get it," Arturia replied, resigned to the fact that they would, in all likelihood, get blown out come the end of the month. At least it was for a good cause.

She realized someone observed them, then. Gilgamesh Shareef stood a few feet away, expression inscrutable. He tended to keep to himself. 

She knew that he was the star quarterback and that Shirou couldn't stand him. Despite not knowing Gilgamesh well, Arturia didn't much care for him either. He had one of those faces that just seemed eminently punchable.

Illya noticed Gilgamesh too and squealed. "You made it! I'm so glad!"

Arturia raised a fair eyebrow. Gilgamesh almost never participated in extracurricular activities. Then again, neither did she. Arturia found them rather tiresome.

"So it would seem." His response dripped with disdain. It evoked an immediate, visceral reaction of pure dislike. Arturia frowned at him. "Form an offensive line, everyone."

The girls all stared at Gilgamesh, uncomprehending. Arturia said, patient, "We don't know what that means. None of us play football."

Gilgamesh looked annoyed.

"It's a  _line_ , it's self-explanatory."

Arturia reigned in her temper. She watched a few games before, played flag football in gym, and had a decent idea of what to do. Arturia helped everyone set up. Illya assisted as best she could, a scrappy bundle of energy and positivity.

"No, no, no," Gilgamesh said. He pointed at Illya and then Arturia. "You. You snap the football to her."

"Oh. Sure." Illya deflated.

"Illya wanted to be quarterback," Arturia said.

"Absolutely not," Gilgamesh said. "You're quarterback."

"No." Arturia squared her shoulders and scowled. "I refuse."

"It's okay, Saber --."

"It's  _not_  okay, Illya." Arturia raised her voice. The other teams in the vicinity paused, distracted by the commotion. "We all agreed she would be quarterback. You don't get to show up half an hour late and change everything around because you feel like it. You lost that privilege."

Gilgamesh looked taken aback. His face darkened. He had eyes the color of blood; they glinted dangerously. Then he relaxed and smirked, infuriating Arturia all the more.

"Fine." He gestured at another girl. "You'll snap. And you, Arturia, are running back."

Arturia lined up behind Illya, silently fuming.

"This is a play to run the football," Gilgamesh said.

He showed them what to do, somehow accomplishing this task in the most unhelpful, condescending way imaginable. 

Arturia caught herself grinding her teeth and biting back withering remarks. She focused on executing the play. One thing she appreciated about gridiron football (not that she would ever admit it aloud, she had the honor of world football to uphold) was the amount of thought that went into play-by-plays. She appreciated the mental aspect of sports as much as the physical. 

"Right. That's enough." Gilgamesh watched Arturia skip past everyone with ease. She turned and faced him, trying hard not to look satisfied. 

"What next?" Arturia was starting to enjoy herself. She even worked up a slight sweat.

"That's it," Gilgamesh said. He had that stupid smirk back on his face.

"What?" she asked.

The other girls required little prompting, taking their cue and leaving. A few hung around though, almost as if in hopes of chatting with Gilgamesh.

"That's all we need."

"No, no it's not." Arturia's temper flared again. "What about our passing game?"

"Won't be necessary." He stated it with absolute confidence. 

What a prick.

...

Arturia and Gilgamesh argued for half an hour straight. Trying to reason with him was like trying to reason with a brick wall. It was maddening. 

Everyone else finished practice and went home. Only Illya, Shirou, and Rin remained, watching them fight.

"You're impossible!" Arturia shouted at last. She stormed away. Gilgamesh's eyes burned into the back of her neck.

Arturia stomped toward her beater car. She aggressively pulled out her key and jammed it into the door lock. Rin, Shirou, and Illya followed.

"Ohoho. Division amongst the team, I see," Rin said, gloating. "I thought you would be a threat, especially when you somehow got Gilgamesh -- you'll have to tell me how you managed that, by the way -- but it appears I overestimated you."

Arturia grunted. She liked Rin, but the other girl began to grate on her nerves. Rin stamped her foot.

"Saber, you are the  _worst_  rival  _ever_. It's no fun if you don't banter back," she complained, and then stalked off.

Illya and Shirou remained beside Arturia. They stayed quiet.

"What is it?" Arturia asked, more of an edge to her query than necessary. Illya cleared her throat.

"You were going to give us a ride, remember?"

Arturia flushed, ashamed. She felt mentally exhausted, then. And she still had soccer practice later, as well as homework. Brilliant.

"Right, I forgot. Sorry."

"It's cool," Shirou said.

They slid into the car. Arturia said nothing, decompressing. The others seemed to realize this and stayed silent for much of the ride.

"I'm sorry," Illya said at last. "I shouldn't have asked you to do this."

"It's not your fault," Arturia replied, instantly. "Forget Gilgamesh, he doesn't know anything."

"She's not wrong," Shirou said.

"He does, though." Illya looked miserable. "And he's right. If we want to do well, we should just give you the football."

"We're not doing that." Arturia was firm and serious. Illya fidgeted, rubbing at a hole in her shirt. 

"I know Gilgamesh isn't maybe the nicest person around," she broke the awkward silence, "but at least he's nice to look at, right?"

Shirou gagged and Arturia scoffed. She said, "I can't believe someone like him would even be interested in doing this."

"He asked me, actually, to help out," Illya said.

"What?" Arturia had a difficult time understanding that. Gilgamesh acted like he would rather die than be in their company.

"Yeah, I don't really get it either," Shirou said. "I volunteered and then Illya was all like, 'nah, Gilgamesh is going to work with us'. The guy only cares about himself."

He looked mildly offended. Arturia would have preferred Shirou as well, by a large margin, although she had the tact to keep her mouth shut.

"You're the best, big bro!" Illya patted him on the back in an attempt to soothe his wounded pride. "Just, y'know, Gilgamesh is the best of the best. I had to make the optimal decision for the team. Speaking of which, you better not tell anyone the stuff we're talking about! This is top secret information!"

"Oi, oi," Shirou replied with a good humored smile.

Amused, Arturia's mood improved. Still, she mulled over the strange conundrum involving Gilgamesh. When she pulled into the Emiya premise, Illya hung back, telling Shirou to head inside without her.

Illya fiddled with her bag. She said, "I know it's stupid, Saber, but... I want to do well. I don't want to lose. Or, at least, I don't want us to be embarrassed."

Arturia considered this. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel.

...

The next day, Arturia hunted down Gilgamesh between periods. A group of people surrounded him, but he didn't interact with any of them, aloof. It was as if they all congregated around Gilgamesh like moths to a flame, and he decided to tolerate their presence. How obnoxious. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"What the fuck --?" Gilgamesh started saying. Arturia shushed him. The others gaped after them.

She rounded the corner and found the closest door. It turned out to be a broom closet, crammed full of supplies. It smelled like disinfectant. She pulled him inside it, out of sight of prying eyes.

"Should I be concerned?" Gilgamesh asked, a strange tenor underlining his question. Arturia ignored him, slamming the door shut.

"Okay, if we're going to work together, we need to lay down some ground rules," she said. He stared, brow furrowed. His eyes glowed in the dim lighting.

"I make the rules," Gilgamesh said. "I'm the one in charge. You're supposed to listen to me."

Arturia counted to ten. She inhaled and then exhaled.

"You realize you're not actually a coach, right?" she asked. "They just call you that to inflate your ego and encourage free labor."

"That's unnecessary." He smirked. Arturia snorted in spite of herself, and then blinked.

Gilgamesh looked pleased. He cocked his head, considering her. The closet was cramped, and he stood very close. When Gilgamesh spoke his breath brushed against her face. 

Despite the dimness, she could discern some details of his features. He sported elfin, feminine proportions like the fair folk from myth. While still undeniably punchable, he was also undeniably attractive. This realization increased the tempo of her pulse. Arturia wiped her sweaty palms on her pants and refocused. She had rather lost her train of thought.

"Listen. Illya wants to do well, and for her sake, I want to do well, too. But I want to do well the right way."

"There is no right way, unless you mean following the rules of the game. You win or you lose. That's it," Gilgamesh stated it like it was obvious. "And if we want to win, I need you to run the football."

"If I wanted to win solely on my own athleticism, I'd be in track," Arturia retorted. "This is a team sport. I want to at least try to play it like one. It's why I like them so much. The cooperation, the chemistry, the teamwork... to me, that's what makes it fun."

Gilgamesh contemplated her response.

"While admirable," he said. "I don't buy it for a second. You are way out of everyone on this team's, and I use that term lightly, league. That's not fun for you. It's like an adult being paired with toddlers. Last year Rin begged you to play on her team, and you refused. What changed your mind?"

Gilgamesh was more perceptive than she realized. Arturia hesitated and then swallowed.

"The money we raise for this is going to charity. Illya's mother is very sick. She's coming to the game, though, to support both the cause and Illya. Illya's father is coming too, and he's almost always working abroad. She wants to make them proud, and I want to help her," Arturia admitted.

"A noble cause," Gilgamesh murmured.

He seemed even closer than before, lithe body molding against her own. Despite his slim stature, he was a solid wall of pure muscle.

"I, thanks, I think --  _what_  are you doing?" Arturia asked. 

He leaned toward her, eyes fixed on her mouth. She tried to step away and hit the rough grain of the door. A shiver crawled down her spine, goosebumps erupting along her arms.

"I would have thought that was obvious," Gilgamesh whispered, his hot breath curling in the shell of her ear.

"T... that's inappropriate." Arturia licked her suddenly dry lips. Her face grew warm. Heat radiated from Gilgamesh, too, in waves, making proper thought difficult.

"You manhandled me into a supply closet, I suspect we already crossed that line."

"That's  _so_  not how it happened." Although in retrospect it wasn't one of her brightest ideas. "And it was to hold a discussion, away from potential spies. Rin is crafty, I don't want her to learn anything more about the team's inner workings." 

Arturia struggled to speak, heart hammering in her throat.  
   
"Hmmm." Gilgamesh was so close, less than an inch away. 

She could breathe his air. He had lush, plump lips. Arturia swallowed, dizzy. Just the other day Gilgamesh left her blood boiling. Now it boiled again for a very different reason. 

After a moment of consideration that spanned an eternity, he started to move away. Surprised, she hesitated for a split second before grabbing his shirt and jamming their mouths together. The abrupt, aggressive act bumped their noses against one another, teeth clacking, loud and jarring.

Embarrassed, Arturia started to apologize, but then his mouth was on hers once more. A tingle ran through her. Arturia fought the sudden urge to bite his lower lip. 

She had never kissed anyone before. She shouldn't be kissing Gilgamesh right now. And yet, against her better judgement, Arturia prolonged the exchange, awkward and uncertain. He did not seem to suffer from the same lack of experience, guiding slender fingers beneath her chin and angling her face toward his own. Absurdly tall, Gilgamesh stooped to reach her, although he somehow made it look graceful anyway.

He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, applying just enough pressure so that she wanted more. When she tried deepening the kiss, better taste the contents of his mouth (minty, as if he'd been chewing gum recently), he would pull back, elusive and teasing. It was maddening. 

Both were quiet, any and all noise sounding far too loud to her hypersensitive ears, from the gentle rustle of their clothes to the smack of lips on lips to their low, intermingled sighs.

The bell signalling the start of the next period went off. Arturia returned to her senses and pushed him away.

"G-Gilgamesh. We shouldn't be doing this." She wiped at her mouth, wet with his saliva.

He started to speak, but Arturia already opened the door and slipped out, making her escape.

...

Gilgamesh didn't appear at their next practice. This annoyed the girls who showed to see him. Illya was also upset, but Arturia felt relieved. She tasted the echo of his mouth on her lips at the most inopportune moments. 

"There's a football game tonight. Let's go to it," Illya said after practice ended. Arturia blinked.

"You never go to my games." Shirou sounded injured.

"Gilgamesh is supposed to be amazing. I want to take notes!" Illya declared. "And maybe I can corner him after and demand an apology! You'll come with, Saber, right?"

She looked at Arturia with huge, red eyes. Arturia very much wanted to say no, but Illya was like one of those cute, fluffy orphaned puppies begging for leftovers.

"I... sure, I'll go."

...

The football game was loud and crowded. Rin and Sakura were there too. When with Sakura, Rin tended to be far more laid back. She grinned at Arturia and Illya.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked. Sakura directed a timid smile their way.

"Not much. I'm here to learn from the best!" Illya pumped her fist. Rin got that peculiar, zealous gleam in her eye.

"What a coincidence, I'm here for the same thing!" Rin whipped out an actual notebook with a flourish. Illya gasped, looking very impressed. 

Arturia shot an exasperated glance toward Sakura. She returned it with an awkward, uncomfortable expression. Often Arturia got the sense that the shy girl didn't care for her, but had no clue as to why.

They moved together and took a seat on the bleachers. Rin and Illya chattered about inane topics, while Sakura and Arturia simply listened.

Arturia avoided such events for the most part, but this wasn't bad at all. She began to relax.

The two teams exited the locker rooms. They went through the pre-game warm up ritual, and then stood for the national anthem. At one point, Arturia accidentally caught Gilgamesh's gaze. His red eyes bored through her. Heat flooded Arturia's cheeks, but she forced herself to stare back, steadily. 

Then the game began. It became apparent that Gilgamesh was in a league all of his own. Even when scrambling his movements were elegant, passing pinpoint accurate. Two steps ahead of every play, he found every pocket and every seam. They soon took a commanding lead.

Arturia hated to admit it, but watching Gilgamesh enthralled her. Everything else about the game was dull as dishwater, as she found blowouts boring. But Gilgamesh played with an easy, attractive competence that stirred something primal deep inside her.

Afterward, Rin offered to give them all a ride home. Arturia had driven herself and thus declined. However, both Illya and, after his team talk ended, Shirou, agreed to the proposition.

Therefore Arturia found herself walking through the parking lot alone. It was late and dark. They'd loitered around long after the game finished, and most everyone was gone.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Gilgamesh said.

His hair softly framed his face, still damp from his shower. He studied her, solemn.

"Well, here I am," Arturia retorted, terse and clipped. "Stop skipping practice, you made a commitment. Although I suppose I shouldn't have expected any less."

"Did you enjoy the show?" Gilgamesh asked, smirking a little. What an arrogant  _prick_. 

"You have talent," she said through gritted teeth. 

"I know." He stepped toward her, and Arturia tensed.

"I have a boyfriend," she blurted out, panicked.

He froze. 

"What? No, you don't." Gilgamesh sounded strange. Arturia blushed. 

"Well, not exactly. But I -- how would you even  _know_  that?"

"I have sources." He spoke with a straight face, despite the ridiculousness of his statement. Then Gilgamesh uttered a disgusted noise. "Please tell me you're not talking about that dumbass Shirou."

"He's not a dumbass," Arturia retorted, indignant. "He's an amazing cook."

Gilgamesh blinked. "That's true. He made curry for the entire football team once. It was fantastic."

"I know," Arturia said, somewhat dreamily.

"Is that all it takes to win you over? Food?" He pouted. If she didn't know better she would've thought Gilgamesh was sulking. Arturia snapped back to her senses.

"Of course not, although it's certainly a factor. Shirou is also a kind, sweet, thoughtful boy who works hard. Qualities I value, and that  _some_  people decidedly lack."

"Oh, please." Gilgamesh scoffed. Then he stepped forward and, smirking, took her hand, placing it on his stomach. His long fingers splayed over her own. Arturia started. He had rock hard abs. "Yes, Shirou works hard. It might be the one of the few things I respect about him, alongside his culinary expertise. But we all work hard, Arturia.  _Very_  hard."

He spoke in a deep, smooth baritone that she shouldn't have found sexy and yet did anyway.

"I earned being the very best," he said. "As did you. The world of competitive sport is a cruel one. We have to fight and claw and crawl our way to the top, and if we don't maintain it, someone else will come along to displace us. No one cares about how hard we work, they only care about results. You and I know that better than anyone."

His hand settled on her waist. A hot flush spread along Arturia's neck. Her own hands found his chest, feeling the rapid beat of his heart beneath her palms.

Gilgamesh's mouth was just as warm and soft as before, if a little chapped. It generated a sense of want within her, coiling low in her stomach. The cool metal of her car pressed against her back. Arturia broke off the kiss.

"We can't do this here." Her heart pounded in her dry throat. She longed for the slick touch of his tongue, then, an abrupt, fierce desire that caught Arturia off guard. She swallowed. "Someone will see us. A-and, I need to get home. It's late."

Gilgamesh hesitated. After a moment he grudgingly nodded.

"Meet me over lunch, then. Same place as before."

Arturia stared at him. She weighed her options, before making a decision.

"Don't skip practice again, and don't you dare be late."

He laughed.

...

"How did your test go?" Gilgamesh breathed, face flushed, mouth swollen and bruised.

Surprised, Arturia blinked. Neither of them were ever much for small talk.

"You heard about that?" she asked.

"Clearly."

Arturia nipped at his lower lip. Gilgamesh growled, the low sound vibrating from him through to her. Shivering, she pressed closer, deepening the kiss. He indulged her, one hand drifting to squeeze her ass. Gilgamesh grew bolder and bolder the more Arturia let slide. 

If she told him to stop she didn't doubt that he would. The problem was that she didn't _want_  him to stop. Arturia herself didn't quite know where to draw the line. Their liaison had sprung out of nowhere, and fast devolved into torrid, cathartic sessions where they released their rampant hormones and pent-up sexual aggression on each other.

They only ever saw each other during their lunch period, and if they happened to have practice together. Otherwise they steadfastly ignored one another. 

Practice itself remained volatile and frustrating. Gilgamesh and Arturia argued over every minute detail for what should be done and how, a furious power struggle. She even went so far as to buy a play-by-play book, so she could establish routines without his input. This annoyed Gilgamesh to no end. 

(She took an uncharacteristic and borderline mean-spirited pleasure in irritating Gilgamesh. This was largely because pissing him off was both difficult to achieve and satisfying when accomplished.)

However, while their banter still carried heat and tension, it was a different kind from the original incident. Often Arturia drove home daydreaming about their rendezvous the next day (they upgraded from the broom closet to a nearby unisex single bathroom, as the closet really was uncomfortably tiny). 

These secret, stolen moments with Gilgamesh added an extra layer of excitement her life previously lacked. Considering she didn't use drugs and rarely drank, Arturia figured it was on the lower end of the debauchery scale, if such a scale existed.

More than that, she had always been a tactile person. Arturia enjoyed touching people, being touched. His assured, confident caresses loosened the spring wound tight inside her. 

He crowded her against the wall, worn down tile that should've been replaced long ago. Gilgamesh kissed her harder. She flashed her teeth, sucking at his pouty bottom lip. She needed to fight back. Arturia had always been competitive, craved it even, and somehow he amplified that trait to the max.

Gilgamesh pulled away with a wet pop. "So... how did the test go?"

Arturia required a moment to comprehend the question. His hand remained spread across her ass, kneading it in that slow, teasing way of his that clouded her head. He had magical fingers, capable of making her quiver with the lightest, deftest touches, and at night she would dream about them in the privacy of her own room.

"Fine. Easy, honestly."

He blinked and then nuzzled her. Gilgamesh murmured, "This weekend I'm going with Illyasviel to pick out t-shirt designs. Do you want to come with?"

"What?" Arturia was taken aback. 

"Do you want to come with us?"

Gilgamesh looked a little impatient. Arturia frowned, thinking it over. She removed his hands from her body and said, "I'm surprised you agreed to such a thing."

"Of course." His brow crinkled. "If you want something done right, you do it yourself. Besides, I find myself deeply mistrustful of Illyasviel's fashion sense."

"Yes, because yours is so flawless," Arturia said, deadpan.

"Exactly."

She snorted. "I suppose I didn't expect you to care."

Gilgamesh looked uncomfortable. "She tries very hard. I respect that."

"What happened to, 'we all work hard'?" Arturia asked, intrigued by the shift in attitude. 

"This is different. She doesn't tick me off, unlike some people."

"Shirou's not that bad."

It was strange to think that she'd had a crush on Shirou just a few days prior. A fever dream, almost. Now Gilgamesh occupied her thoughts more often than not. If he ever figured it out, his already massive ego would no doubt swell to gargantuan levels.

Gilgamesh scoffed.

"Do you want to come with us or no?" he asked, changing the subject back. 

"I have a game of my own late in the afternoon," she said after a long pause. "But otherwise I don't see why not."

He smiled. They proceeded to make out until the bell rang. 

...

The trip proved to be a lot of fun. Gilgamesh was quite witty and suave when he felt like it. He had the retail workers charmed, repertoire with Illya surprisingly cordial. Arturia wondered when they became friends.

Gilgamesh and Illya debated about everything from the logo to the color to the cut of the shirts. It was rather amusing to witness. 

"Gold is tacky, Gilgamesh." Illya lectured him as if speaking to a child, not a man twice her height and weight.

"How dare you. Gold is the color of kings, unlike purple of all things."

"What's wrong with purple?"

"It doesn't know what it wants to be! More often than not, it just looks like another shade of blue.

"Take that back!"

Arturia snorted. The argument had raged on for some time, lighthearted and playful. However, she decided to intervene.

"Just go purple  _and_  gold," Arturia said, tone dry.

Gilgamesh and Illya thought about this. They decided it was a fair compromise. Then they argued over which color should be the primary one. Arturia went and used the restroom. 

When she returned, they were nowhere in sight. Surprised, Arturia poked around. She found them tucked away in a corner, talking quietly. Their serious demeanor caused her to hesitate, and then hang back.

"I've been practicing so much, but I'm still not very good. I don't get it, what am I doing wrong?" Illya asked.

"You're much better than you were." Gilgamesh spoke straight to the point. And yet his words provided some measure of comfort for Illya. 

"Yeah, that's true. I just want to make a good memory for Mom."

"You think you won't?"

"Who likes watching losers, Gilgamesh?"

"Depends on the person."

Illya went quiet. Guilty for eavesdropping, Arturia couldn't bring herself to step forward. She'd never seen Gilgamesh like this before. He was thoughtful and contemplative.

"Mom got diagnosed at the same time she got pregnant. She couldn't get treatment because of it. I... I feel like she's dying because of me," Illya whispered. 

A twinge of empathy ached in Arturia's chest. Gilgamesh moved, kneeling before Illya. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Remember what I told you about Enkidu?"

Illya sniffled.

"That he's why you decided to help out?"

Arturia recalled, suddenly, the news about a freshman passing away due to pancreatic cancer. It happened when she was still in middle school.

"Yes. I blamed myself for what happened to him, too. Then I realized that there are things outside my control. But what I  _can_  control is myself and my own actions. You are the same."

"I want to make Mom proud."

"You will. I'll help, and I'm amazing. Arturia too. Not quite as amazing, but, well, that's a tall order."

Arturia stifled the urge to snort. Illya giggled. "I get it. Tall, because you're... thank you, Gilgamesh."

He waved his hand, dismissive.

"It's nothing."

...

After dropping off Illya, Arturia idled through the streets. She stared straight ahead.

"I overheard the two of you. Talking about Illya's mother, among other things."

His seat creaked as he shifted.

"That was a private conversation."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that I... appreciate everything you've done," Arturia admitted. "You're sacrificing your time, too."

More silence. Then Gilgamesh cleared his throat.

"It's for a good cause."

Arturia felt a rush of affection toward him. The sensation took her by surprise, but it wasn't unpleasant. 

"I must admit, some part of me suspected you were helping out for more, uh, selfish reasons." She glanced at him, a little embarrassed. 

Gilgamesh blinked and then smirked, amused, and said, "What, did you think I joined to seduce you or something?"

Arturia reddened. Gilgamesh noticed and laughed out loud. She shook her head, a small smile on her face. It was the longest conversation they'd held without devolving into either an argument or a lip lock. 

"Do... do you maybe want to come and watch my game?" Arturia asked, suddenly shy. 

At the rate they were going, she might not be her usual half-an-hour early to warm up. But that didn't bother her as much as it otherwise would, for some reason. Gilgamesh almost looked like he was blushing.

"Yes," he said.

...

"Wow, who's that guy? He's cute," Bedivere asked Arturia after the match ended. 

They walked to the sideline together. She had been re-evaluating her performance in her head, and it took a moment for the words to register. Glancing up, Arturia saw Gilgamesh waiting and watching them from the sidelines.

"He's all right." It came out gruffer than intended.

"I bet he's gay," Bedivere said.

"He's not." An edge sharpened her response. Lancelot accompanied them, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure? Because my gaydar is going off the charts right now. And my gaydar is never wrong." Bedivere frowned, squinting at Gilgamesh.

"Positive."

"Damn." Bedivere looked disappointed. Arturia decided to ignore that.

"If you ever need the team to help you beat him up, let us know," Lancelot said, soft spoken but loyal as ever. She chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Wait, what? What am I missing?" Bedivere asked. Both Lancelot and Arturia laughed.

They walked up to Gilgamesh. He eyed Lancelot and Bedivere, suspicious, before turning toward Arturia.

"You played very well." He did not dole out compliments often. Her cheeks grew warm. 

(Bedivere muttered "Oh, I get it now," under his breath.)

"Thanks." Arturia bid her friends farewell and accompanied Gilgamesh back to the car. Then, as she slipped inside, she admitted, "You know, the high school coach often asks me to play for his girls team. They really want me to join."

A moment of silence.

"Why don't you?" Gilgamesh strapped on his seat belt.

"Because... when I play against guys, I have to be perfect. They're all faster and taller and stronger than me. It's a challenge." She started the engine, lost in thought. "And when I succeed against them, I feel really good. Like I accomplished something of value."

"That's why you didn't join Rin's team," Gilgamesh said, slowly. "It would be too easy for you."

"I suppose." They were both quiet. She felt his eyes on her. It flustered Arturia. "Gilgamesh, are you gay?"

The question popped out unanticipated. Arturia wished she could melt into the floor and vanish. He blinked.

"Arturia, my hands were up your shirt just the other day."

"I wanted... to... make... sure." She hunched in her seat, ears turning red. A long pause ensued. 

"Most of my partners have been men," he said. Taken aback, Arturia tore her gaze off the road and glanced at him. 

"I see. There's nothing wrong with that."

Now Gilgamesh looked amused.

"I know. I like women too, they just tend to..." He gestured, flippant. Arturia gave into temptation and rolled her eyes. Gilgamesh noticed, and laughed. "You're different, though. You weren't exactly wrong in thinking that I volunteered on your behalf."

"You prick." Arturia was indignant. "I felt bad about that."

"I know, you were so adorably embarrassed I just let you continue believing it." He grinned. She punched him in the arm. Chuckling, Gilgamesh rubbed his shoulder. Then he turned serious. "It's something I've been wanting to do for years, but I... this may surprise you, but I don't really like people."

Arturia couldn't help it, she snorted so hard she almost choked. He watched her, smiling, a hint of a blush darkening his cheeks. He continued once she found some semblance of control.

"When I heard you joined, it was the final push I needed. I've... I've noticed you for awhile now. I saw you playing last year, at the field across from the football stadium. It was after our game. You were amazing, it seemed like you won the ball back every time it came near you. And you were such a natural leader, organizing all your teammates. I was riveted."

"I mean, that's my job. I'm the captain, I protect the backline." Arturia felt self-conscious. She swallowed.

"I love watching great athletes," Gilgamesh said. "When you push your body to its limits, against opponents of equal skill, and manage to best them. When you raise the level of your teammates, inspire them to greater heights they couldn't have achieved alone... then you are at your most beautiful to me."

Now Arturia was blushing bright red too. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

...

He kissed her at the doorstep to his house, soft and chaste, different from their sordid lunch trysts. 

"I have a game tomorrow," Gilgamesh said. "Do you want my jersey?"

"That doesn't seem like something that would interest you." Her words were muffled by his mouth.

"It's a fucking stupid tradition. Normally I don't participate. But, well, I like the idea of you wearing my clothes," he whispered. 

Arturia flushed, nodded, and stood on her tiptoes to brush their lips together.

...

She hadn't expected the stares. A lot of people gawked at Arturia as she walked through the halls garbed in Gilgamesh's uniform (the jersey itself was comfortable and smelled nice to boot). Although disconcerting, she simply ignored them.

Then came lunch.

She wolfed down her food as fast as possible. The band professor seemed confused by the recent change in her behavior, but didn't question it much.

Arturia just finished scarfing her meal when Rin appeared.

"Okay, we need to talk," Rin said.

"Right now?" Arturia asked, frowning. 

"Yes,  _now_. What are you wearing?!"

"A... a shirt?" Arturia wondered if this was an elaborate hoax. Rin puffed out her cheeks. 

"Don't play dumb, that's Gilgamesh's!"

"Yes, it is." His surname was on the back and everything.

"Saber." Rin spoke slowly, as if talking to an imbecile. "Guys on the football team only give their jerseys to girls they're dating and/or fucking."

"That's not true." Arturia frowned. "Shirou has let both of us wear his uniform before. And Sakura, too."

"That's because Shirou is denser than a neutron star; don't change the subject. Saber, the whole school already thinks you and Gilgamesh are screwing each other's brains out, and that was  _before_  you showed up wearing his clothes."

"... Really?" Arturia was surprised. They were both quite discrete.

"Really. Shirou wanted to talk to you about it, but knowing him, he would've put his foot in his mouth, the dumbass." Rin stated it like a term of endearment.

"I thought we were rivals." Arturia didn't want to have this conversation, especially not now. She fidgeted, impatient, and resisted the urge to check the clock. 

"We are, but this is a truce."

"I didn't agree to a --."

"Saber, come on! Gilgamesh, really? I thought you couldn't stand him!" 

"He's okay. And we're not... 'screwing', by the way."

Rin took a deep breath. "Look, Shirou is worried about you, and I am too. This is lore worthy stuff."

"... What?" Arturia asked, bemused. 

"You know, school lore! Like an amazingly talented girl winning powderpuff all four consecutive years in a row, or that one bathroom everyone uses to make out in, or how Mr. Schmitt's classroom is cursed, or a girl of mid-tier popularity secretly dating the guy at the top of the pyramid only for it to end in horrible tragedy!"

"Mid-tier?" Now Arturia felt insulted.

"I have a chart and everything. You'd be higher if you actually put effort into socializing with others, you know." Rin wagged a finger.

"Rin, I say this with a lot of affection, but you're daft."

"Don't think you can distract me with cute British-isms, Saber. Gilgamesh has a  _reputation_."

"I don't care." Arturia took a direct, blunt approach, feeling mulish. Rin gaped. "And quite frankly, it's none of your business. Worry about the game next week. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be."

"Arturia --."

"Goodbye, Rin."

...

"Fuck, you look so hot," Gilgamesh breathed, a hint of teeth tugging at the lobe of her ear. One thigh slipped between her own, hips pinning her against the wall. Arturia fisted his thick, soft hair, kissing him harder in response.

They had only just started and she was already desperate and horny.

His hands, firm and confident, slipped under the loose, silken jersey, skimming along the muscles of her abdomen. She groaned, grinding down on him. The blunt, hard pressure of his knee stimulated the damp ache between her legs.

Gilgamesh palmed her breast, thumb and forefinger rubbing her peaked nipple through the cloth of her bra. Arturia sighed, having half a mind to just unhook the damn thing and throw it aside. She licked and suckled at his neck, nursing the already rather impressive hickey there. 

('Discrete' might have been a slight exaggeration.) 

The bell rang. Gilgamesh swore. Arturia couldn't believe it. They'd  _just_  started. 

"Fuck it, let's skip," he growled, pupils blown wide open.

"Gilgamesh, we can't."

"Why not? You're breezing through that class, you told me yourself. And I have a full ride already, I don't give a shit about school," he said.

"Well, that's true, but it would be wrong. Speaking of which, I've been thinking we should move, this is supposed to be for handicapped people --."

Gilgamesh emitted an odd little whine. "Arturia, nobody uses this bathroom to actually go to the bathroom. Besides, I feel like  _I'm_  handicapped. I've been limping around all day, that's how hard I am." 

He rubbed against her to demonstrate his point, and added, "This wouldn't have been an issue if you hadn't been late."

"That wasn't my fault, Rin wanted to talk to me. I couldn't just walk away." 

Despite her protests, the proposal grew on Arturia. She spent most of math class bored. It was her best subject. Besides, the movement of Gilgamesh's hips proved rather persuasive.

"It's what I would've done."

"Well, some of us have manners, Gilgamesh."

"You're always rude to me, especially at practice."

His voice deepened. A tingle ran along her skin, the hairs on her arms standing upright. Gilgamesh pressed close, his erection obvious and insistent.

"Because you deserve it." Her heart hummed in rhythm with the heat between her thighs.

"Yeah?" Gilgamesh kissed her, slow and lingering. His lips burned hot, tongue rasping alongside her own, gliding beneath the roof of her mouth. His hands found their way under her shirt once more.

Emboldened by the sensual touches, Arturia committed an impulsive act. She reached out and cupped his erection. The bulge strained through his tight fitting jeans, hard against her palm. Arturia shivered, liquid fire racing through her veins. But then Gilgamesh jerked away, staring at her with wide eyes. She frowned, missing the warmth of his body.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'?'" he asked. "Do you want me to cum in my pants?"

"That's not fair," Arturia argued. "You always have your hands all over me. And you were just complaining about walking around all day with an erection."

"Arturia, look. You're a girl." He had his condescending voice in place again. "I might have unmatched stamina compared to the average teenage boy, but considering the average teenage boy lasts about one minute if we're being generous, that doesn't mean much. And I really like these jeans, my ass looks fantastic in them."

As per usual, Gilgamesh was right, and it annoyed the shit out of her. Arturia gritted her teeth.

"Well, then take them off. Problem solved."

He stared. Her face turned a deep, dark shade of crimson.

"Arturia," Gilgamesh had a bizarre look on his face, "you realize what you're saying?"

"Of course I do." Now a voice that sounded like Rin was chanting the words 'this is a mistake' in her head, over and over again. Arturia ignored it and barreled onward, stubborn and determined. "It's not like it's actual sex."

"Not actual --." Gilgamesh lost control, howling with laughter. He sagged back, leaning against the sink for support, tears in his eyes. Arturia scowled, folding her arms.

"Gilgamesh, do you want me to jerk you off or not?"

He shut up immediately and nodded.

They stared at each other. Arturia felt awkward. Gilgamesh didn't seem to want to talk, or move, or even breathe for that matter, as if he feared she might change her mind. It made for a nice change of pace, but it was also more than a little unnerving.

Summoning her courage, she stepped forward, fumbling for his zipper, feeling his eyes on her the whole time. The 'zip' of his pants coming undone sounded unnaturally loud in the abrupt silence. Gilgamesh's breath hitched and his hips twitched almost of their own accord. 

Arturia's skin prickled as if pierced by a thousand needles. She licked her lips and then pulled down his pants. The outline of his cock strained through his boxers. Gilgamesh uttered a noise she'd never heard him make before, a strangled little keening sound. 

Palms sweaty, Arturia hesitated for a brief second before tugging at his boxers, easing them over his cock. She had seen one before, but it belonged to her brother. Arturia was fairly certain that didn't count, as the mere memory triggered her gag reflex, while Gilgamesh's... didn't. 

It bobbed in the air, erect, long and slender like the rest of him. The head was swollen, clear liquid beading at the tip. She couldn't swallow, throat clogged with nerves, thighs tightening together, rubbing against her crotch in an effort to relieve the unbearable tension there.

Arturia touched him, tracing the head and then the shaft. It throbbed in her hands, all heat and flesh. He moaned, unabashed, hips shifting again, bucking into her touch. That, more than anything, turned her on. 

Gilgamesh might be the one receiving pleasure, but she was the one in control. Arturia liked that a lot. A sensation akin to a power trip rushed through her. She tightened her grip. He whimpered.

"Gentle, Arturia."

She released him, mortified.

"I'm sorry --."

"It's fine." He reached behind him, turning on the sink faucet. Water bounced in off-white ceramic. Then he clasped her hands, his own sopping wet. "This helps."

Arturia tried again, careful this time, the skin of her palms slick against the wiry hairs at the base of his cock.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"Yes.  _Yes_." He let out a soft, satisfied hiss, hips shifting. Gilgamesh buried his face in her neck, whispering the word 'yes' over and over again, arms braced against the wall on either side of her as he rutted into her hand.

Arturia continued to stroke him, timing her movements with his thrusts. At Gilgamesh's mumbled encouragement, she cupped his balls. They were soft and filled her palm. She grazed the sensitive skin there with her fingernails, which he  _really_ liked. 

His thrusts became erratic, breathing ragged as Gilgamesh gasped into her throat. It was heady and intimate and addicting and she had never felt more powerful, holding him in the palm of her hand.

"Fuck, Arturia, I'm going to come," Gilgamesh said.

"Yes, yes, do it," she said, and felt his balls clench. 

Gilgamesh wrenched free, semen spilling onto the floor. They both stood there, chests heaving. His cock hung limp. As the sexual tension drained out of the situation, Arturia felt self-conscious, caught in a strange twilight of arousal and satisfaction. 

He straightened, grabbing some paper towel from the dispenser. Gilgamesh wiped himself down, pulled his pants up, and then lobbed the soiled paper into the toilet. He glanced at her, expression inscrutable. Uncertain, she made a move to tuck her bangs behind her ear, thought better of it, and washed her hands in the sink instead.

"We should probably clean this up," he said at last.

"Yes." Arturia wondered if she'd ruined whatever they shared. Maybe she'd moved too fast, or made some sort of obvious, stupid mistake, or even worse, accidentally hurt him--.

Gilgamesh leaned forward and kissed her, lazy and unhurried.

...

"Why are we here?" Illya asked.

"We decided to move practice. It's crunch time and we don't want Rin scouting out our tactics," Arturia said.

"There is no we. There was never a we. I vehemently opposed this plan," Gilgamesh said. 

They stood in the old practice field behind the school. The grass was dead and patchwork, litter scattered everywhere. Arturia scowled.

"We need to set aside our differences and work together as a united front, Gilgamesh. So stop talking." She used her most authoritative, commanding tone, hoping it would work to shut him up. 

(It didn't work.)

"Rin already knows the only tactic of any worth. This is pointless, and I have to walk further back to the parking lot now."

Arturia shot Gilgamesh a withering glare.

"God, will you two quit your weird flirting? I want to get this over with and get out of here," someone complained.  

They exchanged glances.

"Right. Let's start with sprints," Gilgamesh said.

"I agree." Arturia bounced on the balls of her feet. The rest groaned. 

They always ended with a scrimmage. As everyone lined up, Illya approached Gilgamesh.

"Hey, why don't you play with us, too?" 

He snorted in response. Then he blinked. "You can't be serious."

Arturia was intrigued. She asked, in a neutral tone, "Why not, coach?"

Gilgamesh gave her a long, even stare and then smirked, smug as ever. "Please. Very well. Just don't cry like a baby after I've destroyed you."

Arturia cracked her knuckles in response. Illya looked excited. Everyone else looked like they wanted to go home. 

They played football. It soon became clear that Gilgamesh exerted little to no effort in his play. He moved at half-speed, more content to watch than participate. 

Incensed, Arturia wove through the entire offensive line, sprinting at him. 

Eyes widening, he scrambled away, but she had watched Gilgamesh enough times to predict his movements. Arturia threw herself at him, a small, dense bullet connecting with his torso. They both tumbled to the ground. Arturia sat back on her haunches, pleased with her success. Gilgamesh lay there, stunned, before slowly sitting up as well.

"Nice sack. You realize this is touch football though, right?" he asked.

Arturia smiled, abashed but unrepentant. His expression softened. Then they became aware of everyone else staring at them. Both brushed themselves off and resumed the scrimmage.

It was a lot of fun. Arturia kept pushing Gilgamesh to his limit, egging him on with more and more audacious plays. He had the advantage because he lived and breathed the sport, but Arturia relished the nigh impossible challenge.

She threw herself into the game, playing hard, fast, and determined, forcing Gilgamesh to up his tempo and match her step-for-step. It was the best she'd ever played. Their teammates quickly fell behind.

"Jesus Christ, you two are batshit fucking crazy," said one of the girls at last.

...

When practice came to a close, Arturia and Gilgamesh kept playing. Illya stayed, too, until Shirou appeared. He regarded Gilgamesh coolly, and Gilgamesh blatantly ignored him. 

"It's getting late," Shirou said. "We should go."

"Aw, okay," Illya said. "Wait till you see some of the amazing moves I've been working on."

"Can't wait," Shirou replied, grinning.

Arturia didn't want to stop. Gilgamesh looked like he felt the same. Illya glanced at them and then at her brother.

"Hey, is Rin still here? Think she could take us home?" she asked. Gratitude rushed through Arturia. Shirou hesitated, gaze flickering toward Gilgamesh. Then he sighed and shrugged. 

"Yeah, she's lurking around being a total weirdo. I bet she'll help out if I text her."

Arturia straightened, brushing sweat soaked bangs out of her eyes.

"You sure about this?" she asked.

"It's no problem, Saber! Have fun!" Illya chirped. She got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Just don't do anything naughty."

Shirou looked appalled. Gilgamesh smirked.

After they left, Gilgamesh and Arturia threw the football back and forth. Both were quiet, lost in the rhythm of perfecting their spiral. The streetlights flickered to life. The school grounds were deserted.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time," he said at last. Arturia tilted her head, listening. "Playing football. Lately it's felt a lot more like a chore than anything."

"You're burned out?"

"I don't know. I'm just bored all the time. My mother says it will be better once I start college, but..." 

Arturia overthrew the ball. Gilgamesh leapt up and plucked it out of the sky, one handed, with an easy grace. 

"Show off." She smiled. 

"There's nothing wrong with being impressed." He smirked. Then Gilgamesh sighed. "I don't know if this is what I want to be doing with my life."

Arturia couldn't help but think of Shirou, then, how he would work himself to the bone after practices, to the point where Illya would call her to come help walk him back to the car. And yet there stood Gilgamesh, so naturally gifted he had a verbal agreement in place when he was a freshman. It seemed very unfair. 

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I don't know." Gilgamesh became distant and aloof. "It's always been football, eclipsing everything else. But lately I'm not sure if it's worth it. You get, what, thirty years if you're lucky? And afterward you're just a broken shell that likely can't even remember your own name. Even disregarding that, all it takes is one injury, or a bad run of form, and they replace you. Like a tool that became defective, or outdated. I don't want to be used. "

"I know the feeling," she said, struck by a sense of kinship. "Although for me, it has to do with practicality. Women's football -- soccer... there's not a lot of money in it. The American league minimum is around seven thousand a year."

"Wow. That's -- wow. There's guys in the NFL that are paid that much per week to be living, breathing practice cones."

"I believe it." Arturia felt depressed.

She didn't tell him how she'd gotten the opportunity to try out for the English Youth National team, only to be turned down because she was too small. That rejection still stung.

He threw the football back.

As Arturia caught it Gilgamesh charged at her. Laughing, she tucked the ball under her arm and tried to run, but he was far too fast, bundling her into the ground. 

"There, now we're even," he said.

"Sore loser."

She tangled her fingers in his hair. He hovered over Arturia, sleek physique filling in the dips and curves of her own body. It amazed her, how well they fit together. He licked the sweat along her collarbone, tongue wet and warm and rhythmic.

Arturia hooked a leg around his hips in response. She'd spent the day in an uncomfortable state of semi-arousal, too stubborn and proud and self-conscious to masturbate, or let Gilgamesh do it for her. The physicality of practice took the edge off, letting her think she could hold out until she got home, but now it came roaring back.

He grinded against her. His erection on her cunt, even through their clothes, both relieved and intensified the aching need within her. She arched her back, eager for more pressure, more friction, just... more. Arturia bit back a low moan.

Gilgamesh drew away. Affronted, she furrowed her brow.

"If you wanted me to stop, you'd tell me, right?" he asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Arturia was taken aback.

"People at school love to chat shit about me," he muttered."I'd stop if you --."

"Gilgamesh," she interrupted him. "Don't stop."

He stared, and then smirked. "You're still all hot and bothered from lunch, aren't you? I  _told_ you--."

"You talk too much." Arturia tugged his mouth back onto hers.

They were both quiet, panting, hands all over one another. She recalled the feel of his cock in her hands, and tried imaging how it would feel inside of her. Their touches grew even more heated, dry humping each other into the cool earth. Arturia became uncomfortable, the cold, hard ground a fast growing distraction. 

"Let's head back to the car," she murmured. He nibbled at her neck before reluctantly pulling away.

"Sure."

They sprinted to the parking lot. It  _was_  a rather absurd distance away. Arturia stifled the urge to laugh; if anyone saw them, they no doubt looked a ridiculous sight. Then she spotted her car and forgot all about other people.

Gilgamesh practically tackled her into the backseat. Arturia chuckled, drawing him toward her, running her fingers through his hair as their lips crashed together. His own hands glided toward her shorts, knuckles grazing her stomach.

"I'll make you feel so good, just like you did for me," he said as she tensed beneath him. 

Arturia hesitated, torn, desiring release, but uncertain if she wanted to grant Gilgamesh control. A split second later and she relaxed, raising her hips. He seemed to understand, slipping a hand beneath the elastic band. 

She gasped at his finger's nimble touch, skimming swollen, aching flesh. Arturia arched into his hand, an embarrassing whine leaving her lips. She could feel him smirking into the crook of her neck, and she tugged at his hair in response. He slipped another finger along her cunt, pads calloused from gripping pigskin, searching for something, curling and squeezing around her clit.

She gasped and angled toward him, already slick with arousal. Gilgamesh growled, pulling at her shorts and underwear, letting them slide down to her ankles. She kicked them off. The leather of the car seat felt cool against her bare ass. He stroked her, but as always it was teasing, only the tips of his fingers providing the lightest of touches when she desperately wanted more.

Arturia groaned, restless, legs twining around his waist, hands digging into his shoulder blades. She felt swollen and liable to burst. Then Gilgamesh stopped and she had the strong urge to curse him out.

"What are you --."

He ignored her and moved lower, kneeling on the car floor, dotting kisses and the occasional nip along her stomach. He grabbed her thighs and rested them on his shoulders, positioning his head between her legs. Arturia started. 

"T-that's more than what I did for you," she said, stupidly, even as a thrill shot through her. He glanced up, a dim outline in the dark car. Arturia couldn't see it but she just knew he was smirking.

"You can pay me back later." Only Gilgamesh could say something like that as if it were remotely normal. Then he sucked at the taut, sensitive skin along her calf, and Arturia no longer cared. 

He idly traced the lips of her cunt with his tongue. It felt good and wasn't nearly enough. Impatient, Arturia twisted, digging her heels into his back, a nonverbal order. In response, he spread her further apart and dipped toward her, pursing his lips and --. 

Oh.

_Oh._

Arturia jerked so hard she banged her head on the door handle and yelped, involuntary. 

"Are you okay?" Gilgamesh asked, breath stimulating her throbbing clit.

"I'm fine, don't fucking stop," she commanded him, legs tightening around his head, toes curling, guiding him back toward where she needed him most. 

He obliged, tongue laving along her quim, inevitable and wonderful. Arturia moaned, squirming, uninhibited, incapable of refraining any longer, digging one hand into his scalp while the other arm braced against the car seat. Her hips rolled, rutting onto his mouth, needing more of him. Gilgamesh grunted, the noise traveling from him up through her entire body, from the tips of her toes to the tips of her ears. It felt electric. 

Arturia closed her eyes, letting the sensations wash over her, the feel of him, his slick tongue, the noises he drew from her flowing free. Gilgamesh anchored an arm beneath her ass, pinning her down, snub nose brushing against the soft thatch of hair there. He added one, two, and finally three fingers, sinking knuckle deep, filling her with him. They slid in and out, in rhythm with his tongue.

She orgasmed hard, sudden, entire body freezing up as lighting surged through her. Her legs locked around his head, hand wrenching at his hair, the walls of her cunt clamping down on his fingers. Then Arturia slumped as her climax, and all that tightly wound tension within her, drained away.

Gilgamesh sat back, wiping at his mouth. He sighed.

"Dammit, I ruined my jeans after all." Gilgamesh sounded quite disappointed with himself.

...

They cuddled in the backseat, sharing soft kisses, neither in a particular hurry to go home. Warm and fulfilled, Arturia traced his forearm.

"You know," Arturia said. "This changes things."

"Hmmm?" Gilgamesh kissed her; she tasted her own musk on his tongue. 

"I don't want to sneak around anymore, at night or between classes. With us treating each other like strangers, unless we have practice together. And that's going to be ending soon, too."

He went quiet. She heard a voice that sounded like Rin, again, warning her about Gilgamesh's 'reputation'. Not for the first time, Arturia wondered if she'd made a mistake.

"Homecoming is almost here," Gilgamesh said at last. "Do you want to go with me?"

She'd completely forgotten about the dance. Which was stupid, because the powderpuff game was one of the pre-dance events.

"You want to go?" Arturia asked.

"Dances annoy me," he said, in typical fashion. "But if you went I'd be okay with it. I really like you a lot.”

She blushed and snuggled closer. Arturia mentally told the Rin-voice to get stuffed. 

"... Could we book a hotel after?" It wasn't that Arturia didn't enjoy their roughhousing, but she was sore from all the walls they made out against. And now she had a pain in the back of her head to add to the list. A soft bed away from family sounded nice.

Gilgamesh laughed and said, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Deal." Arturia untangled herself from him and vaulted into the driver's seat. "Let's get out of here."

"Sure. I'd like to change my pants sometime soon anyway, they're almost encrusted to my skin at this point."

She wrinkled her nose as they pulled out of the parking lot. "That's disgusting."

Not that Arturia was one to talk. As soon as she got home she planned on throwing herself in the shower.

"Few things are nastier in this world than the teenage boy." Gilgamesh used his 'lecture voice'. "When I was a freshman, I would go into the bathroom and --."

"Something tells me I don't need to know this," Arturia said. He laughed but dropped it.

It wasn't until they were almost to his house that she spoke again.

"Remember what I said, before, about women's... soccer?" Arturia asked, trying not to sound disdainful of the barbaric word leaving her lips.

"Yes."

"Well, I still want to try, despite my concerns. To play professionally."

He glanced at her. "Why?" 

"Because I believe I can do it. And not many can say the same. I don't want to give up because it gets difficult. That's what makes it worthwhile, to me. Overcoming something insurmountable. Seizing a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I don't... I don't want to look back and regret that I didn't take a risk for something I wanted. And I want to play. It makes me happy."

Gilgamesh stayed silent for a few minutes, a silhouette sprawled out in the back.

"For the record, I think you're worth far more than a living, breathing practice cone."

Arturia thought that was one of the sweetest things he'd ever said to her.

...

The day of the game arrived.

Arturia rolled her shoulders and glanced at Gilgamesh. He wore their team's shirt as a show of solidarity, although it probably shouldn't count because she made him do it. But it had been an intense battle of wills, and Arturia still savored the victory, so she counted it anyway. Besides, he looked super cute in purple.

"You ready?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Yes. Illya's mother is taking the team out for ice cream afterward, by the way. You're coming too," Arturia said.

"I'm not eating ice cream during football season, Arturia." Gilgamesh scoffed.

"You don't have to. You're still going."

He sighed. "Oh, fine."

They walked out onto the field, where the rest of the team gathered. Some of the people there Arturia was certain hadn't attended a single practice. In fact, she hadn't realized they were even  _on_ the team. She reminded herself that this was a casual event, and not to get too irritated.

Illya looked pale and nervous. Arturia patted her on the back.

"I'm going to fuck everything up, I just know it. You should be quarterback," Illya whispered. 

"What? No. You'll be fine," Gilgamesh said, before Arturia had a chance to respond. She very much wanted to kiss him, then. 

"You've got this. We're here for you, too," Arturia said, solemn. Gilgamesh nodded.

Illya swallowed. "Okay. Yeah. Okay."

Rin's team walked onto the field. They marched in time, an absolute unit. Rin led them, wearing a headband, black marks under her eyes, and a football tattoo on her arm (Arturia knew for a fact that tattoo was fake).

"What a fucking tryhard, I'm actually suffering from second hand embarrassment right now," Gilgamesh said. Everyone laughed and Arturia bit back a smile.

"They're taking it seriously. That's commendable, if you ask me." Everyone stopped laughing and stared at her. Arturia reddened. 

"Killjoy." Gilgamesh smirked. Now she very much wanted to punch him.

"Let's just get started," Arturia said, curt.

They lined up across from Rin's team. Arturia spotted Mrs. and Mr. Emiya seated on the bleachers. Mrs. Emiya waved at them. Arturia and Illya waved back. By the sideline, Shirou mouthed the words 'good luck'.

The game started. Rin's team was much, much,  _much_ better. Arturia played hard, but she couldn't be everywhere at once. It didn't help that Rin and someone else always double teamed her. The others lost their marks, fumbled the ball, and were just... too... slow. Illya tried, and while her passes were decent, they were still picked off by their far more athletic opponents. Frustration began to seep into Arturia's game, wanting to see something,  _anything_ , from her teammates.

At half time, Gilgamesh stood there, expression livid. They'd been shut out.

"That was pathetic," he told her. Arturia scowled.

"I can't do it all alone,” she snapped, temper rising. Arturia despised losing.

"Yes, yes you could, you stubborn fool!" Gilgamesh shouted back. "The person who managed to get a sack on _me_ can certainly do better than whatever the fuck that half-assed display was, could at least score a touchdown. All you need to do is --."

"Don't you  _dare_ ," Arturia said, "say what I think you're going to say. Go out there and play yourself if you're so desperate to win."

The rest of the team watched them, riveted, heads swiveling back and forth. Someone pulled out their phone and started recording the argument. Another had snuck popcorn onto the sideline, and began munching on it.

"Maybe I will. Someone fetch me a wig and fake boobs," Gilgamesh said loudly. Arturia laughed in-spite of herself, as did the others. The only person who stayed silent was Illya. She looked miserable.

"I can't do anything right," she said.

"It's not your fault Arturia isn't carrying hard enough," Gilgamesh said. He was really starting to irritate her.

"Piss off," Arturia said.

"We need to get points on the board if we want to get back in this. I have a plan." Gilgamesh ignored her. 

"If you say run the football, I swear by the grace of God I will shove the damn thing down your throat --." 

"It's a trick play," he said. A moment of silence.

"A what?" someone asked. Gilgamesh sighed, long suffering. 

"Illyasviel will make to throw the football. Then she'll hand it off to Arturia and book it for the endzone. Arturia will then be the one to throw it."

Everyone considered this.

"You want me to try and  _catch_ the football?" Illya's voice went up an octave.

"You can make the throw?" Gilgamesh asked Arturia, a challenge to his question. She folded her arms and scowled, insulted.

"Of course I can."

"Arturia will get it to you," he said.

"T-that's not the issue. I'm so bad at catching!" Illya said, panicking.

"Look, we're already getting fucked. What's the worst that can happen? You fumble the football? Big deal, that's already happened more times than I care to recall. I've seen more dropped balls today than during freshman football. But if you catch it..." His eyes glinted. "Now  _that's_ a memory worth remembering."

Illya thought about it. She nodded, reluctant. Arturia also grudgingly agreed to the plan.

The second half started. 

"You better start taking this serious, Saber!" Rin shouted.

Arturia wished everyone would stop busting her ass, she was just  _one_  person playing a _team_ sport. Still, she flexed, motivated to put up more of a fight, if only to shut Gilgamesh and Rin up. 

They started on offense. The football was snapped. Arturia moved as if to step forward, dropped her shoulder, faked out the defensive line, and backpedaled hard. 

Illya handed her the football and sprinted away. Rin's team milled about, confused by the abrupt tactical change. Rin recovered first, closing Arturia down. She half feared Rin would deck her. Arturia scrambled hard, copying movements she'd seen from Gilgamesh. She pump faked, feinted, and caught Rin off balance. Then Arturia pivoted, made an angle for herself, hauled back and launched the football skyward.

It flew straight and true, a perfect spiral. At that point Rin was on Arturia, blocking her view. But she heard a cheer from the crowd. Gilgamesh jumped up and down, waving his arms about like a lunatic, triumphant. 

The next few minutes were chaos. The entire team dogpiled Illya, laughing and shouting. Shirou looked like he was very proud and trying to conceal it. Rin sighed and then glanced at Arturia.

"That was an amazing pass," she said. 

"Thanks." Arturia went over and congratulated Illya, who appeared thrilled, clutching the football to her chest as if she feared it would evaporate.

Afterward Arturia approached Gilgamesh. She said, "I think I'm ready to run the football, now."

He looked like he might cry tears of pure joy.

...

They almost managed the comeback.

They didn't lose another match.

...

"Where were you two?" Illya asked as they slid into a seat next to her.

"I owed Gilgamesh a favor." Arturia attacked her ice cream, ravenous and wanting to get the salty tang off her tongue. He didn't respond, cheeks rosy and expression dazed.

Illya seemed puzzled but let it go. Mrs. Emiya appeared, and ruffled her hair.

"You all did so well, it was so much fun!" she said. Illya smiled.

"Saber did most of the hard stuff," she said.

"Nonsense. You were clearly the best player there," Mrs. Emiya said, the typical parent. "I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Illya grinned and stuffed some ice cream in her mouth. Her cheeks ballooned out like a chipmunk. They all chatted, cordial, until Mrs. Emiya grew fatigued and moved off to find her husband. 

"Your mother is a very nice lady," Gilgamesh said. He then stole some of Arturia's ice cream.

"I know, she's the best," Illya said happily. At that point Rin sat down. She had a weird look on her face.

"I didn't know your mom would be there. You should have told me," she said. They all exchanged glances.

"I kind of assumed Shirou said something." Illya shrugged, unconcerned. Rin frowned. 

"You're both so thick sometimes, I swear." Pot meet kettle. "If I'd known I would've... I dunno, handled things differently." 

She looked guilty and unhappy.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," Arturia interjected. "Next year we're taking you down."

Illya nodded her agreement. Rin blinked and then grinned.

"It's hard, maintaining my spot at the top. But I'll give you a chance to keep up,  _rival_."

"I look forward to it." Arturia smiled. Gilgamesh watched everything, amused.

Eventually she left with Gilgamesh to drive him back for his own game. He took her hand as they walked together toward the field, where anyone could see them. Surprised, Arturia hesitated, before threading their fingers together.

"By the way, I talked to the soccer coach at school. I think you should tryout for them," he said. Arturia blinked. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think it'd be a good fit, and a good place to start. Besides, you can still play with your boys team for half a season. Everybody wins."

She thought about it.

"Okay."

Gilgamesh smiled at her and she smiled back, a blush rising up her cheeks. Hopeful and optimistic, Arturia found herself looking forward to what the future would bring. 


End file.
